


Surrender

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Surrender  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus/Caroline  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Caroline gives in.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word superstition on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“Caroline?”

“You can’t come in here!” Caroline squealed loudly as she tried to hold the door shut against him. “It’s bad luck.”

“Come now, love.” Klaus smiled even as he pushed against the door. “That doesn’t apply to us. We make our own luck. That’s just a silly superstition.”

But she wasn’t falling for it. This day was too special to risk. “Whatever it is you’ll just have to wait.”

“It’s been five long years, Caroline.” He whispered softly. “Haven’t I waited long enough?”

With a soft smile of surrender on her face Caroline gave in and opened the door.


End file.
